Dojutsu's and Deception
by jojo061
Summary: Naruto has a secret that he must keep hidden while trying to fullfill his dream and save the world at the same time. That however is hard to do with a peeping wolf and a perveted fox conspiring against him. Strong bloddline Naruto. FemNaruto/Kakashi. Good Orachimaru. Sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1 - Peeping wolf, clueless kit

**Dojutsu's and Deception**

**Chapter 1-Peeping wolf, Clueless kit**

**Hi I decided to write this story as the plot bunnies attacked me and I just had to get this idea out of my head. I will still be updating Demon Sage however. While this story does start off as hopefully a lot more light hearted and humor filled this will be a serious story. I just didn't want to start of another story as sad as my first one. This is a strong smart Naruto story.**

**Now I just want to explain the ages in my story. Kakashi was 8 when Naruto was born and was a chunnin. I don't now if he was 8 when he was a chunnin in canon but he is in this story. When Naruto graduates the academy he is 16 making Kakashi 23.**

**Also if my spelling is bad I apologize. I am not a good speller at the best of times lol.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**I have reposted this after I have edited my spelling and other minor mistakes.  
**

**Now on with the story**

He sighed in relief as he left the Hokage tower after handing in his mission report. He had just got back form a particularly grueling mission. It was an odd one to be sure. For one he had been on his own instead of with his usual anbu squad. It was not unheard of for anbu to sometimes get missions that required just one man instead of a full team but they usually pertained to espionage or assassinations. This one required none of these things. Instead he had been asked to deliver a package to Suna that needed to be moved quickly and unseen. A full team would have drew attention to themselves.

He did not know what the package contained and had been asked that he mention it to no one, even the council. Kakashi had found this weird since the council knew about most high class missions such as this, but something obviously made this an exception. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts circling in his brain he decided to forget about it and just head home. The thought of sleeping in his own bed again made his legs subconsciously quicken in their pace, his eyes never leaving his precious Icha Icha book.

It was a beautiful night out in Konoha. The full moon casting it gentle glow over the village. The stars looked brighter than normal as if trying to compete with the moon on which could shine brighter. His house was situated close to the woods surrounding the village, set back away from prying eyes. Kakashi had always liked his privacy and didn't want to live surrounded by neighbors and the hustle and bustle of town. Not to mention if he did live that close to people it would make it easier for people to see him without his mask. He shuddered at the thought.

As he was about to open his front door he became away of noises coming not to far away. The grunting noises and what sounded like panting made him wounder if it was someone training. His one visible eye narrowed in confusion. He owned all the area for about two to three miles and from the noise the person was only about half a mile away, well within his property boundaries.

A lot of people had forgotten the reason why owning so much land was necessary for him but it was actually because of his clan. The Hatake clan were a wolf clan and while he did not own any wolfs himself, besides the ones that lived in the area, these woods used to be there home. However as the clan dwindled so to did the wolfs and the boundaries keeping others out.

He supposed it was probably just someone who didn't know these lands were owned but either way he would have to go and check it out.

As he got closer he suppressed his chakra as a precaution and jumped into the trees so he would not be seen. He put his book away so he would not get distracted and promptly nearly fell out of the tree. There standing in a clearing by a small pool of water was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Her hair was as golden as the sun and flowed down to the bottom of her back. She was built like an amazon with a broad upper body that swept into a really tiny waist. She then filled out again as it got to her hips and her bum. Squeezable was the thought running around in kakashi's head. She was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt with soft soled black hunter boots that came up to her thighs. On her upper body she was wearing a blood red mesh strap top with a black crop top underneath that showed her taught stomach while emphasizing her d cup breasts. Overall she looked very sexy being of a nice athletic build without being to muscular.

He watched, being sure to remain unseen, as she flowed gracefully through her tijustu katas almost like the wind. A smooth gentle breeze one minute before turning into a hurricane of punches and kicks the next. She looked deadly. He sat there conflicted. While normally he would tell anyone to get of his property he certainly did not mind her being there. Finally she came to a stop panting only slightly from the the exercise. Figuring the show was over he decided to leave and let her be. Just as he was turning away he noticed her turn to the small pond and walk towards it, reaching for hem of her mesh top. She threw it over her head before promptly doing the same with her crop top. His eyes widened as he took in the smooth unblemished skin of her back catching a brief glimpse of the swell of her breasts as she lowered he arms.

He thought that perhaps he should stay after all. Just to make sure nothing happened to her out here on her own. Trying to contain a perverted giggle he waited with barely contained glee to see what would be removed next. He watched as she reached for her arm to pull of the arm band signifying she was a ninja in training. He could not believe that this beauty was only an academy student. Especially with how she moved earlier. She must be in one of the last years of the academy making her about 15 or 16.

Pushing those thoughts aside he watched as she reached for her skirt. He held his breath waiting to to see this goddess unveiled. He almost cried when at that point she walked behind a rock obstructing his peeping... erm I mean protective watchful gaze. He caught sight of an unclothed leg and the curve of a butt cheek peeking out from the side of a rock. He lent to the side to see around the rock and leaning as far out as he could when his feet slipped on the wet mossy branch. With a barely muffled yelp the great copy ninja became a victim of gravity, all the chakra control in the world not helping him as he plummeted to the ground. Pancaking he quickly twisted his body enabling him to land without making much of a noise. He then ran away back to his house in case she actually did hear him fall with one thought on his mind. I must find her.

View point change

Kurama sat in his cage using his jailors senses to take note of what his kit was doing. Almost as soon as she had left the academy she came straight here to begin her training. He was very thankful to his kit changing the inside of the cage so it was more comfortable and allowing him to use her senses so he would not get bored. She was the first jailor he ever had that had granted him such liberties and he was very grateful.

While it kept him entertained it also allowed him to warn her should anyone approach. He was quite proud of his young kit, she was very powerful and endured more than anyone should ever have to but some how her heart remained pure. He remembered when they met he had been furious at how she had been treated and was tempted to rip Konoha to shreds. At the same time he had been worried that she would never forgive him. But she had without a moments thought and told him not to hate the village as they were just in pain and she could quite easily bare there hatred if it made there pain easier.

She was too good for this world. Just then he felt a chakra signature approaching in there vicinity for all it was well suppressed. He was just about to call out to her to let her know to pull on the henge when he caught the faint scent of alpha. This guy had a wolf like scent about him and was obviously strong. With a grin he kept his mouth shut. He had been trying to convince his girl to date but she refused saying that she had no need of a man until after her dream had become true. This annoyed him a great deal as he thought of her like a daughter and wanted her to meet someone strong to make her happy and be her equal. This might just be the thing he was looking for.

As she went through her katas the fox noticed he was entranced. However when she finished he noticed that the alpha was about to leave. For a moment he considered letting him before a very evil idea entered his head.

"**Hey kit why don't you take a swim to cool of. You've done good today and it will help you relax."**

He sat and waited for her to respond already knowing what her answer will be. She hated being hot and sweaty. In that aspect she was very much a girl.

"Well it does sound like a nice idea but are you sure no one is around." Came her reply. Grinning to himself he responded **"I would have told you if there was." **

He heard her huff to herself before a short reply floated through her mind. " Fine but no peeking." he didn't bother to respond to this knowing that none was needed instead he decided to sit back and enjoy the show. He watched as she threw all her clothes on the floor unaware of how teasing she was being especially to the unseen alpha sitting in tree. Thinking everything was going well he turned his attention back to the man, thinking to give his kit some privacy though it was a moot point at the moment. He suddenly fell on the floor laughing. He could not believe what he had just seen. This obviously strong ninja floundering around and falling out of the tree with as much grace as an elephant.

Yes he would do nicely.

View point change

She swam leisurely in the pond feeling the cool water lapping at her heated skin unaware of what had just transpired. The fox was right this was very relaxing and it cleaned of all the grim from her training.

She always came out here to train. It was secluded and allowed her to train her real body without anyone witnessing. That was the problem of the henge that she had created to keep herself safe from the villagers. Since her henge's were real transformations any training done while under it would not carry over to her real female form so she had to train them both.

It had not been a problem when she had been away with her sensei as there was no one around but the two of them so she could train without worry of some one seeing her. But here in the village which was full of people all of whom hated her it was a lot harder. Until she found this place anyway.

Thinking back on her training she could not help but sigh. While her dream was to be hokage and that required her to be in the village she could not help but be wistful at how easy life had been with just her and Orochimaru. She knew if she told anyone, besides her jiji, who had trained her they would be furious but they did not hold all the details. Orochimaru never abandoned the village. He was on a mission from jiji. This required him to be a missing nin. It was never apart of the plan for her to go with him. However when he was leaving he saw a mob beating her to death and he could not leave her there especially with her dads words ringing in his ears. So without a second thought he rescued her and went back to the jiji were they hatched a plan that would allow her to be with him to train to be stronger while keeping her safe and her true identity a secret.

After that her training had been rigorous. She learned ninjutsu, tijustu, kenjustsu and fuinjutsu. Apparently it had been her fathers wish that she learn and train under him. Most would wonder why him and not Tsunade or Jiriaya but they were not suitable Tsunade was a drunk gambler and only new how to be a medic nin and could not train her in everything else whereas Jiriaya only knew ninjustu, summoning, which she would learn from him, and fuinjutsu. Plus he was a perv and she was her father's baby girl. There was no way he would trust his daughter with a perv until she was older. Orochimaru however had always had the dream to learn every type of jutsu meaning he knew allot of everything making him the perfect teacher for her. With his current mission it also allowed him to teach her politics and who was dirty here in Konoha since one of his missions was to find out who was dirty in the village. With her current dream that knowledge was invaluable.

Sighing she decided that maybe it was time for her to head home and get some rest. She had the academy tomorrow and that was always emotionally draining. Getting out of the water she got dressed not caring that she was still wet. She activated her henge just in case anyone was out to see her and headed home glad that the wettnes of her skin did not transfer over to the henge. This damn jumpsuit would be uncomfortable while wet.

View point change

Kakashi sat in his living room drinking sake, his plan to go straight to bed forgotten with his recent finding. He knew he had to find out who that girl was, however he did not know where to begin. He did not even know her name and yet at the moment she dominated his thoughts. His mind kept replaying the images of her graceful movements so much so that it was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

He felt his mind wander once more back to what he had seen before he forcefully shoved it to the side. He would think of it like a mission where he only had a picture and he had to find out as much information about them as possible. He was an anbu captain after all so this should be easy. He knew she was in the academy so he would scout around there until he found her class then look up her files.

Yes this would be easy. With that thought he drowned his drink and went to bed only to have a sleepless and frustrating night await him.

***-UZU-***

He was wrong. This was not easy. He had been watching the academy now for a week and he had seen neither hide nor hair of her. He knew she must attend the academy as she had the band and it was illegal to wear one if you weren't in the academy. This was his last attempt at trying to find her in the academy before he would give up and try something else. He was waiting for Iruka's class to arrive. They were in their final year so it would fit her age. He just hoped she showed up.

He watched as the class began to file in but once again there was no sign of her. The only blonde in the class was Yanamka's heir, Ino he though her name was and she most definitely was not her. He sighed. All this work for nothing. It had been a lot harder than he thought to watch the students at the academy. He could not let anybody see him or else they might think he was into children and that would be bad.

He caught a quick flash of blonde enter through the door. His heart sped up as he thought he had finally found her. The color was identical to her. However when he looked up it was not. It was Naruto Uzumaki. The villages resident jinchuriki and his sensei's son. He slumped in disappointment. She was not here. He took one last glance at Naruto before he was about to leave when he noticed something. Naruto's hair color like he thought earlier was an exact match to hers. Also the facial shape had some glaring similarities. While he was a lot shorter they looked a lot alike. Could they be brother and sister he wondered. Then he shook his head. No that was a stupid idea. Although the more he thought on it the more it made sense. Naruto was the only one in the village that had hair that color. This meant they must be related.

He got excited as the mystery began to unravel itself. He thought some more on why he had not heard of her until he realized she would be in danger. With Naruto being the jinchuriki for the Kyubbi if anyone knew she existed they could use her to get to him. On top of that if anyone found out she was Minoto's daughter then they would go after her. The Kyubbi would protect Naruto to an extent while she had nothing but her own skill.

He cheered slightly at figuring this much out. However he then realized that this did not help him find her. It was obvious Naruto had no idea about her. He thought he was an orphan not to mention he was to loud to keep anything a secret.

His head hung once again in dejection. Well he thought at least he knew more about her now. With this information he was even more determined to find her than before. He owed it to his sensei to help this girl.

Once again he was about to leave when he felt a chakra spike. He thought nothing of it until he felt the kyubbi's power hidden deeply within the chakra. It was not strong enough for anyone to notice but he was anbu so he was trained to. Curious and concerned he turned back to the class to make sure everything was alright. He saw they were about to practice the henge jutsu. He smiled thinking that this could be a laugh.

View point change

He was stuck. He had been wondering how he could get wolf as he had taken to calling him to see Naruto again but so far he had come up with nothing. At the moment he was tempted to just go ask Sarutobi for help. He banged his head against the cage bars. This was frustrating him to no end. While he was doing this he failed to notice at first that wolf was actually sitting outside the window in a very good genjutsu. When he did however he banged his head some more for failing to notice something that was to him so simple.

He sat and wondered how he could play this to his advantage like last time. They were working on the henge today and he knew Naruto would do that stupid Sexy no Jutsu. Well he called it stupid but he had to admit it was good to look at. Shaking his head to get his mind back on track he grinned evilly as a plan began to form and for this he wouldn't have to do anything.

Well he wouldn't if Wolf wasn't currently leaving. Wait what. He panicked and in his haste he sent out a chakra spike to keep him there.

"Kurama, what was that for." Opps. Perhaps he should have thought that one threw more. "Kurama..." Oh dear he was getting impatient he felt sweet bead on his head as he struggled for an answer when he felt Mizuki glare at him. That was it.

"**Err What. Oh sorry Naruto. Mizuki was trying to place a genjutsu on you so you would fail the henge test. I just dispelled it."** He grinned to himself. God he was smooth.

"Really I didn't feel anything."

"**Yeah well you suck at genjutsu."** He felt Naruto glare at him and shut up. He folded his paws and rested his head on them to watch the show.

He felt Naruto get up when his name was called and perked up. Naruto's chakra spiked as he preformed the henge and then...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA..." **Yep just as good. Wolf had looked on as she performed the henge before he suddenly started windmilling his arms like a maniac. He then proceeded to fall of the ledge where he hit the ground head first. Yep defiantly an elephant.

View point change

Kakashi sighed as he lay on the ground in a heap. This was happening a lot lately. Maybe he did know her after all. That henge while not exactly the same was too similar to be a coincidence. He would follow him to find out.

View point change

Iruka was about to start yelling at Naruto when they heard a thud from outside and a groan. As everyone rushed to the window to see what was going on Naruto thought that this was her chance. She made a shadow clone and quickly ran out of the class room before shunshining back to her apartment. She dropped her henge as she got ready to go out on her mission. She had been wondering all day how she was going to leave the village without anyone knowing and this had presented the perfect opportunity. She was curious about what that noise was but she could not let the opportunity go to waste.

She grabbed her two katana's and strapped them to her back She strapped her pouches filled with kunai around her upper left thigh. The pouches had a seal on them so that they worked kind of like sealing scrolls in which they could hold more than regular ones. She then sealed some shuriken into a sealing scroll that she then strapped to her right thigh. She looked quickly at her blood red duster before deciding to leave it behind as it could get in the way.

Seeing she was ready she shunshined out of the village without anyone realizing that anyone had left. She looked quickly around before taking to the tree tops and took off for her destination.

She was heading to her sensei. Since she was the only one who knew where his bases where hidden she was the only one who could. Only her and the old man knew that Orochimaru was not a traitor to the leaf but even the old man didn't know the locations for his bases it was too dangerous. With the abilty to go into people minds even his wasn't safe but hers was. With the Kyubbi locked up inside of her no one could forcefully enter her mind and get out. Alive anyway. That was why she was going to get this report. It had to be her. Jiji hated it. Even though he knew she was strong he still didn't like sending her out alone.

With that in mind she picked up her pace. She had to reach his base before nightfall.

***-UZU-***

She had done it. She had got here with no problems. She had made good time as the sun was just setting. She flared her chakra out quickly to make sure no one was around before she made a special hand sign created by Orochimaru. She then proceeded to channel chakra into it before walking forward. There in front of her was a trapdoor. If you had just walked forward without doing those two things than you would have seen nothing.

She walked up to the trapdoor she looked at for a few seconds before she bit her thumb and then swiped her blood down the middle of the door. She lifted it up before dropping into the dark room. She suppressed her chakra cursing that she had not done so before now and crept out the door and down the hallway. Trying to remember where she had to go now she turned left trying to find the main room that he resided.

Thirty minutes later she had finally found the room she was after. Right now though her thoughts were not centered around her success but at how long it had took her to get here. The security was so damn tight she had almost been caught three times.

She opened the door and walked in too hear a voice sound out from the shadows.

"Well done you have made it. I tried to make it challenging for you but it appears it was not good enough I will try harder next time you come." Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and held out his arms to her. She took one look and ran to hug him.

" I am sorry it took me so long Sensei. Thirty minutes is not acceptable it should have only taken me ten. I will try better next time." she said chastising herself missing Orochimaru sweat dropping at her statement.

_Ten minutes! And thirty is bad. It took by best men two hours when they tested it. _He shook his head and handed her the scroll she had come for.

" Here take this to Sensei and be careful. I begin to suspect it is getting too dangerous for you to be doing this." She threw him an affronted look.

"Nah I will be fine I was trained for this remember. You worry to much sensei." He smirked at her statement. Mentally laughing that he had expected her to say anything else.

"Still ... go. And it was good to see you again."

" You too Sensei. Bye." With that she ran out the room, once more taking to the shadows. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her. He wondered how anyone could be good at stealth with hair like that but somehow she managed it. Shaking his head once more he left the room.

***-UZU-***

Naruto got out of this base this time in the ten minutes she had allotted herself and smiled at herself. She loved these challenges that he gave her. They always pushed her to her limits. She got her mind back on track and headed back home to Konoha.

She had only been running for ten minutes when a kunai came whizzing out of a bush straight at her head. She lent to the side dodging it with ease. She looked around trying to spot her enemy when suddenly blurs started rushing out from the bushes. She turned around to find ten people all dressed like anbu staring at her. She knew Jiji would not be behind this which meant they were root.

Well Fuck.

**That's all folks. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Hey guys I'm back. Here's the new chapter for you.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just started my new job. I am still working on Demon Sage so don't worry there is no need to worry that I will not update it. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**This contains my first fight scene and I am very worried that I have not done it well enough so I apologize if you think it's bad.**

**Anyway I do not own Naruto**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 2 - Awakening.

Naruto slowly shifted into a ready stance as her keen gaze took in the ten ninja surrounding her. She waited for the mynute signals that their body's might give of, signifying they were going to attack. The tension built as both sides eyed their potential opponent. The silence began to stifle her until she could take it no more and her mouth got the better of her.

"Well this is a nice surprise. I do hope you remembered to bring the picnic hamper and a blanket. I am getting rather hungry." More silence greeted her in response as the ninja turned their gaze to each other. It looked like they were trying to decide what to do. An impressive feet without opening there mouths or signing to one another. Eventually they seemed to come to a decision and one of them stepped forward.

"Miss, our master requires that you come with us. It is of the utmost importance." His voice was gravelly and quiet. Spoken barley over a whisper. She knew she should play this smartly but her mouth had other ideas.

"Sorry but papa always told me never to accept dates from strangers." She smiled sunnily. " So if that will be all I really must be going." She released her stance and went to walk past them. Making sure to stay on alert while keeping the appearance of carelessness, She brushed past the one who had spoken when she felt a hand on her arm in a painful grip. She brought her arm up and around breaking his hold before sending a quick jab to his chest. She had moved so fast he had no time to react and with a careful application of lightning chakra to the strike she had effectively shut down his nervous system for the next half hour.

"Well that's one. Who's next?"

"Stand down. You cannot hope to defeat us all little girl. You are coming with us." Naruto's gaze hardened, a deadly glint in her eyes. Her cold emotionless voice sent a chill down their spines.

"I am not little!" As the last word was spoken the ninja who had uttered those condescending words was sent flying back into the tree by a strong blast of wind, knocking him out. The others stared at the prone body of there fellow root ninja in shock. Naruto could only smirk at the success of her justu. She had only learnt to do it without yelling out the name and without seals a few days ago. Now she was glad she had. That was awesome.

After that no more words were spoken. They charged at her, movement became a blur as she dodged out of the way reacting on pure instinct and well honed ability. As she dodged gracefully out of the way of the fist that was aimed at her head she tried to think of a way out of her current situation. She had one idea but it was a very bad idea. If she could use the water in her body and manipulate it out of her skin in a wave then she could potentially hit them all in one go. However she had never tried something like this before and she wasn't sure if it could be done. Then there was also the fact that since the human body was 90% water if it did work she had no idea what state she would be in after and if Kurama could even heal that sort of thing. Oh well it was all she had.

She Concentrated on her chakra and pushed it through her body while trying to manipulate and multiply the water molecules in her body. When her body started to feel like it was vibrating she started to push the water out of her and stood still as she lifted off of the ground. She felt her body trying to give out and pushed more chakra into it to try and prevent it.

The ninja stared in awe of what they were seeing. She was floating about a foot of the ground with water seeping out of her body and swirling around her like a maelstrom.

When she could hold it no longer she pushed the water swirling around out in a giant blast, yelling

Water Style: Sweat Release Tsunami, knocking the ninja of their feet. She fell onto the floor and landed on her hands and knees. He skin was wrinkling and moving on its own. She panted trying to catch her breath unaware that her blast had not gone of in a smooth arc and had missed one to busy listening to Kurama yelling at her and trying to ignore the burning desire for water that was so bad she was going dizzy. She felt sweet oblivion creeping up on her when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a sword tip sticking out of it. Her mind didn't have time to go into shock as chakra exploded out of her once more. Her eyes began to burn.

She was so consumed by the burning pain in her eyes and the chakra exhaustion that she wasn't aware of the storm raging all around her. She vaguely heard a thump beside her before unconsciousness claimed her.

Point of view change

Kakashi sighed. After the indicant at the academy he had lost sight of Naruto and couldn't find him anywhere. He decided that he should probably try back at the clearing to see if she had made another appearance. With how good she was it was safe to say she would train daily. However when he had reached the clearing she had not been there. Unwilling to give up he had expanded his search. He was now a good ways from Konoha and he had not found her.

He knew that if he stood any chance of getting back to Konoha before sun up he would have to go back soon. But he did not want to go back yet. He was determined to find this beautiful girl who was possibly his sensei's daughter. So he kept looking. He had even summoned Pakun, one of his dog summons, hoping that he may pick up something but so far it had all been for naught.

"Hey Kakashi can you feel that." Pakun asked him. He strained his senses trying to pick up what his friend had felt. It was then that he noticed the faint feeling of chakra being used. He had been so consumed in his thoughts that he had not noticed. He smiled thinking that he had finally found her. He dispelled Pakun, suppressed his chakra and charged of in the direction he had felt it. As he ran he briefly wondered why she had come all the way out here. Why had she not simply used the clearing? He pushed the questions back figuring that he would find out when he got there.

***-UZU-***

Kakashi stared in awe of what he was seeing. She was taking on eight root, for he doubted the Hokage was behind this, and she hadn't been hit once. From what he could tell she had already taken two down and was now working on the rest. When he first saw that she was in trouble he had been tempted to jump in and help. But that had changed as he saw the fight progress. The graceful way she easily dodged out of her opponent way. Sure she wasn't landing hits but neither were they and she wasn't trying. He had decided when he had first arrived at the scene to just sit back and watch and jump in when necessary; now he was in to much shock at what he was seeing.

He had never seen water manipulation used in such a way. He did not think it was possible. He could tell that she had never done it before by the amount of concentration she was using. It looked like she was struggling to maintain it but that didn't lessen the wow factor of it. How she thought to survive this he had no idea but he was in to much shock to do anything more than watch.

He heard her yell the name of the jutsu and had to stifle a chuckle. Well it was original he thought. It was then he knew she had not practiced with it as instead of blasting out in a smooth wave like wall it held holes. From the name he didn't think that was the idea but with refining it would be deadly as people would be too shocked to move. While it was not perfect it got the job done.

Sitting there mouth agape he stared at her as she panted on her hands and knees. He could tell from here that she was in critical condition but he could not get his body to move he was in shock. He was so busy trying to contemplate what he had just seen that he failed to see the ninja she had missed walk over to her and stick a sword through her stomach until he had already done so.

Rage filled him as he saw what had happened. He began channeling a lightning chakra into his hand to form his Chidori when a blast of chakra nearly sent him flying out of the tree. However he had learnt from his other experiences and managed to use enough chakra to stay put. Yet again this girl shocked him as he saw what the chakra emanating from her body was doing. It was creating a storm. Water formed in the air, while wind whipped it round causing a miniature rain storm. Contained in this small part of the forest. Lightning crackled and sparked through out the storm. He had only heard of this release but had never seen it. It was called storm release which he believed to be a kekkie genkie. How she could have it he had no idea but it appeared she did.

He saw the storm dying and looked towards where the ninja had been to see him falling to the floor dead. He looked to the girl to see her passed out on the floor. He jumped down to the clearing and gathered her in his arms. He took of towards Konoha being careful not to jostle her to much. Her injury looked really bad and she appeared to be suffering from dehydration ad chakra exhaustion. He needed to get her to the hospital.

He stopped his thought at that moment when he considered the fact that he thought that she was in hiding. I f he took her to the hospital then the whole village will know about her and then where would they be. He could not let that happen. There was nothing for it he would have to take her to his place. A smirk appeared on his face. That way, he thought, when she finally does wake up in a day or two he will finally be able to find out more about her and who she really was. Maybe she would let him help her. The thoughts of mission accomplished filled his head.

Point of view change

Naruto wandered through her mind scape on her way to where Kurama resided. She took the fact that she was here as a good thing as it meant that she was not dead, however, it also meant that he could yell at her in person. And boy would he yell.

She sighed thinking of the headache he would cause. She looked over at the mountain in the middle of the island and smiled thinking back on the day she had met Kurama. It had also been the day she met her sensei.

**Flashback**

_Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, desperately trying to outrun the mob that was chasing her. She didn't understand what she had done to anger them. She was only six but she had known hardships no person should ever know. That was why she had her hair so short. Because of how young she was she could easily pass as a boy and it kept her safe. Well safer. She didn't want to know what they would do to her if they ever found out that she was a girl._

_Getting her mind back on track she ran round a corner hoping to loose the mob behind her. Her heart stopped when she realized her mistake. This alley was a dead end. She bowed her head battling back the tears that were filling her eyes. It did no good to cry and beside she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She turned around to face the mob her eyes filled with resignation, hardened._

"_Why do you hate me? What have I done?" She knew they would not answer her but she was desperate to know. The mob came forward. They uttered no words in answer to her questions like she knew they wouldn't. In resignation she bowed her head and closed her eyes, praying that she would open them the next morning._

_A person she could not identify with her eyes closed grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Her head rung due to the force of its impact with the wall. She felt a warm substance run down her head and drip onto her neck. He arms were grabbed and held straight out to her sides as knifes were driven into her palms. She struggled to contain her screams. No one would answer them anyway._

_Now that the knifes held her to the wall they all joined I. She felt punches hitting her tiny body and things cutting into her skin. Blood filled her mouth but she swallowed it back down. They kept the beating up for about half an hour and she was now struggling to remain awake. Suddenly they stopped and she heard them backing away when she felt a blistering heat fill they alley._

_Curious she opened her eyes for the first time since the beating began. Her eyes widened when she saw the cause for the heat. A huge fireball was hurtling towards her. As it got closer her battle to remain conscious was lost and sweet oblivion claimed her._

_**Mindscape**_

_She opened her eyes to find herself in a sewers. She didn't know how she got here or how she was even alive but she took it with a pinch of salt and decided to look around. She looked up to see pipes glowing one with red the others blue. Since she liked the color she decided to follow the red one._

_After walking for ten minutes she finally began to hear something. She didn't know what it was and decided to go and check it out. The noise lead her to a large room. Water came up past her ankles and there was a big gate in front of her with what looked like a piece of paper on the front. _

_Walking for ward a bit she saw something big pacing back and forth. It looked like a fox but it was massive. Way to big to be a normal fox and it had too many tails. The noises she had been following began to make sense. This fox or whatever it was was furious. It was growling and yelling. It tails smashing into the walls, making the room tremble. Naruto decided that the room had the right idea and started to tremble as well. Fear consuming her mind as she listened to what it said._

"_**I WILL KILL THEM. THOSE FOOLS. TREATING AN INNOCENT CHILD LIKE THAT. ACTUALLY THINKING THAT SHE COULD BE ME. I WILL TEAR THEM APART AND GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO FEAR. HOW DARE THEY TRY TO BURN ALIVE THAT POOR CHILD. SHE HAD DONE NOTHING. GOD DAMMIT SHINIGAMI GET DOWN HERE AND LET ME OUT OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THEM."**_

_Naruto didn't get what the fox was so angry about but the more she heard the more she began to think that the child it was on about was her. From what it was screaming it didn't seem to be angry with her but on her behalf. To her this was a new thing so she didn't entirely trust her judgment. Wanting answers she spoke up._

" _Excuse me. Er Mr Fox. Erm I'm sorry if I am disturbing you but whats wrong?" The fox suddenly stopped pacing, turning to face her._

"_What are you doing here?" Naruto took that the wrong way and assumed that the fox thought she was intruding and wanted her to leave. She hung her head and started to walk away. _

"_No Naruto wait. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you are not supposed to be here for a few years yet." Naruto lifted her head and smiled hopeful. She didn't understand what the fox meant by be here yet but she did get that it wasn't mad about her being here._

" _what do you mean?" The fox looked at her as if it was contemplating something before it sighed and nodded its head._

"_For you to understand I will first have to tell you a bit about myself and how I came to be here." Naruto nodded her head for it to continue. "I am the Kyubbi No Kitsune and was the one who attacked the village six years ago on your birthday." Naruto gasped in shock. _

"_But why would you do that and how are you here. I thought you were dead."_

_The fox hung its head in shame. "the why is complicated. I was controlled. A man in an orange mask controlled me. I don't no how only that the last thing I remember was a pair of red eyes. The next thing I know I was face to face with your fourth Hokage. When I realized what I had done I was filled with regret. I don't normally do that sort of thing you see. I prefer a peaceful life on my own, something I have not had for a while due to me being sealed in one person after another. Since I had been attacking and trying to destroy your village he sealed me into you. I do not know if he knew if that I was being controlled or not. Only that his gaze was filled with sorrow as the sealing was complete. You see you can not kill a Biju you can only seal them. It was for that reason you were chosen. It took me a while to learn why his eyes were so sad but when I did I felt even worse. You see not only had he sealed me into a baby but he had done it to his own daughter. That is what brings us to our current situation. You were the child that was chosen. I am the reason you are hated. I am sorry kit."_

_Naruto looked at the fox in shock. If what the Kyubbi said was true the fourth was her farther. She wasn't angry at him for choosing her she understood. He could not ask another family to give up their son or daughter if he were not willing to do so himself. She was actually rather proud to think he was her farther. Shaking those thoughts away she looked at the fox in confusion._

" _Why are you sorry It was not your fault you attacked the village. So it is not your fault that I am hated." The fox stared at her in shock she didn't blame him. It was in that moment he decided he would help her._

"_Thank you kit. I will do all I can to help you and together we will make this village pay for what it has done to you." Naruto's gaze hardened._

"_No. I will do no such thing. It is not there fault that I am hated either. They are in pain. They feel pain for those they lost. They see me and I become an outlet for that pain, I become the object of there pain. If hating and beating me helps them with there pain then I will gladly take it and anything else they wish to inflict upon me until I find the person at fault. The person who controlled you and then I will give this pain to them."_

_The Kyubbi was in shock once more. How could this child be so forgiving and so pure. In a way it was humbling. "Very well but I will help you."_

"_Thank you. By the way were are we." Naruto scratched the back of her head. A sheepish grin on her face. The fox laughed. _

"_We are in you mindscape." Naruto looked around in disgust._

"_Really but its such a mess." The fox snorted in agreement._

"_You should try living here. But I don't have a choice you can't change your mindscape." Naruto's eyes lit up an idea filling her head. _

_The fox stared at her in confusion as she closed her eyes. Confusion turned to awe as the sewer like room disappeared and was replace with a rather big island. In the middle was a hug mountain that was surrounded at its base by a massive forest which slowly thinned out and became a beach with water lapping at its shores. Birds were singing in the distance and wind brushed through his fur. He turned back to Naruto to see her on her hands and knees panting._

_Naruto lifted her head up and looked around. A smile lit up her face, proud of her accomplishment. _

"_Who says I can't change my mindscape Kyubbi." she panted defiantly._

"_Call me Kurama." Were the last things she heard as she passed out._

_***-UZU-***_

_Naruto opened her eyes to be met with a blinding light. She close them quickly blocking it out. She opened them again, this time more slowly, to find herself lying on the sofa in Jiji's office. She looked around to see Jiji behind his desk smiling at her._

"_How are you feeling." he said kindly._

"_I am alight but how did I get here." confusion filling her voice._

"_A ninja by the name of Orochimaru found you. A fire ball was heading straight for you when he jumped in and saved you." Anger filled his voice. He obviously was not happy that she had been attacked again. _

"_Oh. Well when you see him can you thank him. I had better get going I want ramen." Saratobbi let out a laugh and smiled kindly at her._

"_Well you can thank him yourself." She looked at him in confusion not understanding what he meant. "You see Orochimaru will be leaving the village for a while and you will be going with him." Naruto opened her mouth to protest. She didn't want to leave the village. How would she become a ninja. However she was silenced when he held up a hand. "you will leave tomorrow with him and he will train you in the ways of a ninja. You will return at the age of fourteen. Two years before the graduate exam. That will give you plenty of time to get to know your peers and it will give us time to work out a way to hide your identity with something more substantial than a hair cut."_

_She smiled in excitement. This was just what she needed. She would get two more years of training than those at the academy and her training would be from one of the sannin. This was awesome. _

_And so began the start of her knew life._

**Flashback end**

Naruto smiled at the memory. It had certainly been one of the best days of her life. She had met the fox who quickly took on the role of her dad and she had met her sensei who she thought of as her mom though he preferred the term uncle.

Naruto's smile left her face as she finally reached her destination. Kurama was sitting about two foot away from her. An angry expression upon his face. Naruto smiled innocently.

"Huh... Hi daddy." that one little innocent sentence did not have the effect she was hoping for. Instead of Kurama smiling at her and wrapping her into his tails into a hug a fire lit in his eyes and steam started to vent out of his ears.

"**HI DADDY! DON'T YOU HI DADDY ME! YOU NEARLY KILLED US! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU COULD SURVVIE OR EVEN IF I COULD HEAL YOU. NEVER MIND THE FACT THAT THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED WOULD HAVE KILLED A NORMAL PERSON.**

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled.

"**OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE! THAT KAMI FORSAKEN TRICK IS NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!" **

Tears began to leek out of the corners of her eyes and onto her cheeks as Kurama yelled at her. He hung his head and sighed in defeat thinking Kami save me from crying kits. He wrapped her in his tails in the hug she had originally been after.

"**Just don't scare me like that again." **Naruto smirked into his tails. Thinking Puppy no Jutsu success. They stayed like that for a while until Kurama decided it was time to talk about what had happened.

"**Kit we have some things to talk about." **Naruto nodded her head and sat down to listen glad that she had managed to avoid most of the lecture. **"While I still claim that the stunt you pulled was a stupid one it does have potential. What I would suggest is setting some shadow clones to work on it. You are forbidden from doing it again until you can do it without nearly killing us. To do this I would try to work on multiplying the molecules of water in your body and then leave some behind. It will be very difficult as your first instinct will be to push them all out like you did just know. Are you following me?"**

Naruto nodded her head. She was very glad that Kurama hadn't banned what she now called sweat release. She thought it could be really useful.

"**Good. Now the next thing is what happened to your eyes when you got stabbed. You may have noticed that your eyes started to burn and you exploded chakra out. That was your Kekeki Genki."**

At this Naruto got very confused. She didn't have a Kekeki Genki. Neither did her parents. "But Kurama I don't have one. You told me so." She began to think that all of the chakra he must be using to heal her was making him delusional.

"**Your right I did and you didn't. This was supposed to be your graduating present form me. I have been reworking your DNA and gave you one. It is 100% original and completely my own design." **

At this bit of information Naruto's mind shut down in an attempt to come to turns with what he was telling her. It did not last long however and so she launched herself at Kurama. " Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Naruto repeated over and over again. Kurama blushed in embarrassment. He still wasn't used to affection being shown towards him. When Naruto had calmed down he decided to carry on with his explanation.

"**Now what I have given you is a Dojutsu. It has four levels to unlock and you have unlocked the first. Now the eye on a whole will allow you to copy the bloodlines of other people, but if you choose and with practice you can deactivate or reactive there bloodlines as well. You will be able to see the spiritual half of chakra as well. Now while this may not seem useful everyone leaves behind a trail of spiritual energy especially when they die. Now this could mean that you could use it for tracking or if you could watch the events of what happened in an area. The four levels correspond with elemental release. This means that with each level comes a different release. The first one is storm which uses water, wind and lightning. I decided to make this the first release as you already had an affinity to these elements. The second is ice which uses wind and water. The third is crystal release which uses the elements earth, fire and wind. The final release is lava and the elements for that one are earth and fire. Now when you unlock a new level you will gain an affinity for any element you don't currently have. You almost must master each release and there affinity's. This is no easy task but I believe you can do it. Now there is one more part to this dojutsu. You can choose to give people one of your releases or any of the bloodlines you copy and you don't have to use a copied bloodline you can just lock it away in your DNA."**

Naruto's mouth was agape at what she had just heard. This dojutsu was amazing however if anyone found out she would be in even more danger than she was now. She wondered how she would use it. She knew immediately that she didn't want to go around copying peoples bloodlines it wasn't fair but then how would she use it. She sat there for a while just contemplating how she would use it. Then she smiled as an idea popped in her head.

"Thank you dad. You don't know what this means to me. I hope you will not mind though when I say I am not copying the bloodlines of everyone. I will only copy the bloodlines from those who are the last of there clan. I will then give it to those who I think are worthy of it To restart the clan. I hope you are not disappointed in me." Kurama gave a proud smile as he looked at his kit.

"**I could never be disappointed in you. And this idea of yours is a noble one and just what I expected from you."**

Happiness and relief flooded threw Naruto at his words. He had been worried that he would want her to copy everything to get strong but he had accepted her wishes. Actually she now felt stupid for doubting he would do anything else but accept her.

"**Now kit you should sleep I am still healing your body and you will need you rest for tomorrow."**

Naruto nodded her head. She walked up to Kurama and laid down. Snuggling into his tails as she let sleep claim her.

Point of view change

The sun was slowly climbing above the tree tops as Kakashi approached his front door, cradling his precious burden. Her head was tucked snugly under his chin allowing him to catch the faint smell of her own unique scent. He found it hard to concentrate on anything else but the delicious scent, pine trees and faint traces of ramen, tickling his nose and the body held snug against him allowing him to get a good feel of her supple curves.

When he reached his front door he kicked it open hoping it would not make much noise and wake his sleeping passenger. He walked inside kicking it closed behind him and made his way to his bedroom so he could treat her.

Laying her down on his bed, her hair spanning out to form a golden halo around her, he couldn't help but think how sensual an image she portrayed. He looked at the wound on her stomach from where she was stabbed to see it had already began to heal. He pulled out a kunia from one of his leg pouches and began to cut a strip off of her mesh top so he would be able to dress the wound. He had briefly played around with the idea of simply taking her clothes of, but had decided that waking up in a strangers bed naked would not help him gain the trust he was after. So with that in mind he had regretfully discarded the idea.

When he had done he picked the strip of mesh up and walked over to the bin and threw it away. He then grabbed his first aid kit from the bedside table and wondered how he should approach the task. He felt that the best solution would be to clean the wound on her back first, however that would mean rolling her over which could wake her up. Seeing no way around it he gently turned her onto her stomach making sure to turn her head to allow easy breathing.

He ran his hands along the skin of her back, amazed to find no hint of a scar or a blemish which was next to impossible to achieve as a ninja in training. Her skin was smooth and soft with an almost velvety feel beneath his roughen fingertips. His eyes were drawn to the ugly wound that marked her flawless skin. His jaw clenched, anger flooding threw him as he glared at the wound that seemed to be mocking him as it had the audacity to mar this angel before him. He needed to bandage it, if only to block it from his sight.

He grabbed the iodine and some cotton swobs from the kit, then dabbed some of the iodine onto the swobs. Gently dabbing the swobs over and around the wound made sure he cleaned every bit of it to prevent any infection from setting in. He then grabbed a bandage and covered the wound, preventing anything else from getting in. He then put his hand underneath her and turned her over noticing that blood had stained his sheets.

He looked up at her face to make sure that she was still asleep to see that her hair clung to her lips like his own lips longed to. Brushing her golden hair away he let his hand linger at her cheek. His fingers tickled at the skin beneath them, barley touching as if they were afraid that they might damage the ethereal vision before him. His hands danced over her skin and down her neck until he found himself cupping the firm mound of her breast. His mind went blank as his hands went to work squeezing the breast that was confined beneath her top. Her nipple began to harden as if asking for attention. His fingers began to play with the hardened nub pulling a moan from the sleeping beauty. His hands stilled as he realized what he was doing. Pulling his hand back he shook his head to try and remove the thoughts that were being conjured from his perverted mind. He grabbed more swobs and treated the wound being careful to keep his mind on the task.

Once he was done he let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea what an exercise in self restraint this would be. He looked around trying to figure out what he should do next. He knew he should keep an eye on her but he also needed some rest it was past dawn now and he had not slept all night. He climbed on the bed determined to rest his tired body without falling asleep. He never noticed the sleeping figure snuggle into him as his eyes drifted shut.

***-UZU-***

Kakashi woke to sunlight hitting his eyes showing it was well past noon. He berated himself for falling asleep when that had not been his intention. He was supposed to be watching over the girl. His thought came to a screeching halt when he felt something nuzzle into his crotch. He looked down to find the girl he had saved happily burrowing into his lap. He let out a low grown as her nose pressed into his hardness that was straining against his trousers.

He quickly pushed her head of his lap, not caring if it woke her up as he ran into the bathroom to have a cold shower.

Point of view change.

Naruto stretched as she awoke from a very peaceful sleep. For a while she refused to open her eyes to content to let the world intrude on her comfort. She couldn't remember her bed ever feeling this comfortable. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she had just thought. Bed? Her mind replayed the last thing she remembered. She had been stabbed by a root ninja that her attack had missed. She quickly came to the conclusion that she had been captured by him. She began to panic before she realized that if she had indeed been captured the bed would not be this comfortable. She got up of the bed pleased to find herself still dressed and began to think about her next move.

She looked down at her stomach at were the wound had been to find a bandage covering the are. Quickly, she realized what must of happened. After she passed out someone from Konoha, since it was the only place logical, must have found her and brought her back to the village. She did not know why they did not take her to the hospital but at the moment she was glad they didn't. It was bad enough that one person had seen her without her henge never mind a whole hospital full of people. What she couldn't figure out though was why Kurama hadn't warned her that someone had found her. He knew that no one could no about her so why? She pushed that thought aside resolving to think on it later. She had more important things to do now.

She stood quietly, listening to see if anyone was around. When she heard the shower running she realized that someone was in the bathroom. She didn't have a lot of time to get out. She looked around the room to locate evidence that she had been there so she could remove it. She could leave no trace. When she saw the blood stained sheets she sighed in frustration. She had to get rid of them but had no time to change them. Plus that would alert whoever it was top what she had done. The only other option she had was a seal that she had created that removed all trace DNA, smell and fingerprints from a location but it required chakra. She just hopped he was to busy to notice.

She opened the pouch strapped to her leg and riffled through it searching for what she needed. Eventually she found the seal she required. It was a very complicated seal that only a master could even hope to figure out. She was rather proud of herself when she had finally succeeded in creating it. She placed it in the center of the floor before putting her hands in the middle of it. She channeled chakra through her hands and into the seal. the room became filled with smoke before the seal began to suck it all into itself. When it was done there was no trace of her left in the room.

She coated her fingers in chakra to avoid leaving new fingerprints before quietly sneaking over to the window. She unlatched it glad that it made no noise and jumped out closing it behind her. Then she pulled on a henge. She couldn't use her normal one since her shadow clone would be at the academy and if she was seen walking around town at the same time it would be to suspicious. Instead she choose an average looking woman that had brown hair with brown eyes framed by glasses. Her frame was straight so as not to draw any attention to herself. With that done she made her way back to her apartment hoping to be long gone before whoever it was realized that she was gone.

Point of view change.

Kakashi walked out the bathroom pleased that the shower had done its trick. He looked over at the bed expecting to find his patient still happily sleeping in bed. Instead he found her gone. He ran over to the bed not quit sure what he was hoping to find. There was no sign of her. The blood that had once stained his sheets was gone. He also realized that her sweet fragrance that had only a few moments ago had filled his room was no longer present. It was as if she had never been there.

Had it all been a dream? He collapsed on the end of the bed and hung his head in dejection. He thought that the mystery was finally over instead new puzzles had been added to it. He didn't understand. He knew of no way that she could of cleaned up so well indicating that it was a dream. However it had felt so real. He was positive it was not of his imagination. So then what had happened.

While he was pondering what had happened something red in the bin caught his eye. He got up and went over to it curious as to what it was. It was the mesh strip he had cut from her top last night. She had obviously missed it when she cleaned up, however that was done. Holding it in his hand he stood quietly, his mind in turmoil. Part was glad it was real while part was frustrated that she had gone and he had missed his chance to get the answers he desperately needed.

His mind quieted as one thought filled his head. Mission failed!

**That's it for now. **

**Haven't had many reviews for this so please click the review button. I want to know what you think of it.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Exams and Exhibition

**Yep here's another chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long I had trouble writing the academy. It's my first canon scene, even if I have changed it slightly so I was rather nervous in its writing. I hope you guys like it.**

**Any way I don't own Naruto.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3 - Exams and Exhibition

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower and was now standing in front of the secretary who was currently driving her insane. She would not let Naruto in to see Jiji.

"Look will you just go in and say that I have a very urgent message from legacy." Naruto repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I've already told you the Hokage is very busy and not to be disturbed. Besides I have never heard of this legacy person and you are no ninja so it must be a civilian matter. You should send a message to the civilian council. They will reply in about two months. Now if that's all please leave."

Naruto's eyes hardened. This had been going on for about ten minutes. Legacy was the code name of her female form. This alerted jiji that it was her no matter what she looked like. She had never had a problem before but then again she had never used it that much and never with this woman. She clearly thought that she was more important than she was as the secretary had to inform the Hokage of all potential important messages. It was for this reason that Naruto was inches away from knocking her out and just going in herself but she knew that would create more problems.

Instead she lent over the desk and grabbed the woman in front of her by the neck and lifted her out of her chair so that they were eye to eye. The secretary grabbed Naruto's arm in a vain attempt to release herself. Right now she just wanted her feet on the floor.

Naruto looked right into her eyes and she spoke, disdain coloring her every word.

"You will go to the Hokage and inform him that I have an important message from legacy otherwise you will wish your farther had never met your mother. Am I clear?"

Not wanting to lose her self affronted image of power the secretary protested, or tried to. " But... But..."

"Am I clear." The Secretary decided it was in her best interest to do as was asked and quickly nodded her head. Naruto loosened her grip on the woman's neck and let her fall to the floor in a heap. The woman scrambled to her feet in fright and almost ran into the hokage's office.

"H...Hokage sama there is a woman outside who says she has an important message from legacy. I informed her that you would not be concerned with such a petty matter and demanded that she leave immediately. Instead she attacked my person. I demand that you have her arrested immediately." The secretary grew more bold with each word she spoke. Firm in the belief of her own power and importance.

The Hokage immediately felt more relaxed at this news. He had been really worried when Naruto hadn't reported in on time. She was never late. He new that she was alive as her shadow clone was currently at the academy It would have dispelled if she were dead but he had no idea were she was. But now he knew that she was safe. That being said he couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. Did she not know that all messages must come to him no matter of the messenger. Not to mention she had no right to demand anything from him.

"Very well send her in and you wait outside." He stated. He would deal with her later.

Naruto walked into the office pleased that she had finally manged to get inside without killing the secretary. Though that option was still viable in Naruto's mind. She closed the door as the Hokage signaled for the anbu to leave the room. She then dropped the henge and sat down. At first the Hokage didn't say anything to her. He appeared to be staring at her midriff. She looked down to see what had caught his attention. She still had on the bandage's. She also noticed that her mesh top was now 4 inches shorter. She knew immediately where it had gone and knew it was still there. She hadn't gotten rid of all the proof of her being there after all. She quickly ripped off the bandages and threw them in the bin at the side of his desk, whilst cursing under her breath. "Shit … Shit... shit..."

"I take it there was trouble." Naruto threw him a dirty look not impressed with his sarcasm or the amusement that filled his voice.

"You could say that." She said while she threw him the report from Orochimaru. She then proceeded to fill him in on the events of the night before. She then took a deep breath as nervousness filled her eyes. She then told him where she had woke up knowing it meant that a ninja in the village knew of her existence.

Saratobbi sat there in silent contemplation for a while after Naruto was finished. They had known Root were closing in on Orochimaru's hideout for a while so this was no surprise. It was just more troublesome. The kekkie genkie was both helpful and problematic for Naruto when she chose to reveal herself to the village. The council would demand offspring to get the eyes which he had to admit were very powerful but he knew Naruto would never consent to becoming a breeding machine and he didn't like the idea either. Then to top it all off Kakashi now knew she existed.

He had already figured out who it was due to the location and the description of the compound. What he wanted to know the most though was what Kurama was up to. Whilst he had never met him he had heard enough about him to know that he always made sure Naruto's secret was safe until now. So why? He shook his heard to clear those thoughts. He could think more on that later right now he had to think of something to tell Naruto. She already knew that he will know who it is as he knows all the clans in Konoha but he didn't want to tell her anything until he knew what the fox was up to.

"Sounds like you have had a very busy night. I think you should go home and get some rest. I will deal with everything else. I will let you know of anything important."

Naruto sat there flabbergasted.

"Aren't going to tell me who it is who knows about me? And why aren't you more worried about this?" She didn't get it. She had a right to know so that she could avoid them in the future. Her secret was one of the most important things at the moment.

"I am worried about it. This could be very dangerous. However, I am not going to tell you as you would start to act differently around them and possibly avoid them no matter what form you were in. You would be paranoid. This would alert them. So unless it is necessary I will not inform you." Saratobbi's eyes gleamed with a sudden mischievousness. "If it makes you feel any better I can say that the person in question is supposed to be very attractive. Don't girls your age like attractive men taking an interest in them. "

Naruto went bright red. As she yelled out in outrage. "Jiji, you old pervert this is serious. I don't care if he's attractive and I certainly don't want him taking an interest in me. I have better things to do with my time than worry about interfering horny males."

Saratobbi burst out laughing. This was the most fun he had in ages. He loved riling her up her reactions were most enjoyable.

When he had finally got himself under control he looked at Naruto to find her with her arms crossed with a very annoyed expression on her face.

Turning serious again he tried to put her mind at rest. "Seriously Naruto you don't need to worry. Trust me."

Naruto hung her head. How could she not act paranoid. This person could very well ruin her life. Not to be melodramatic or anything but it was true. However, she did get what he was saying and she knew he would not change his mind. Besides he had not let her down yet.

"Okay Jiji."

"Good. Now send in the secretary. I have to deal with her. You can stay if you like." Naruto smiled in excitement. She would enjoy this. She loved watching arrogant people getting knocked down to size. She got up pulled up the henge she was using earlier and opened the door motioning the smug looking secretary into the room. She stood next to the woman and waited for jiji to speak.

Saratobbi looked at his Secretary in disgust. Why did he hire her. She obviously wasn't suited to the role.

"Is this the girl you were referring to." The secretary looked at Naruto and nodded her head.

"OK then in that case you are fired. Pack up your stuff and leave."

Naruto looked at the woman smugly. The secretary was looking at the hokage in shock. This made Naruto want to laugh. She was in so much shock that she just tuned around and left without saying anything. As soon as she was gone Naruto burst out laughing. She was glad she had been there for that.

"Now Naruto as amusing as this is I have a lot of paperwork to do. Let me know how your training goes and let me know if you need anything." Knowing that this was her dismissal Naruto smiled and left the room.

That had been interesting to say the least. Whilst she was none the wiser of who it was who knew of her she trusted that jiji would take care of it. So she would push it from her mind and act how she normally would. That decided she went home to rest until tomorrow when she would begin her training in her new Dojutsu.

***-UZU-***

Point of view change

Naruto's eyes opened. Her once blue eyes were now blood red and her pupils were now slits. Kurama sighed as he got up. It had taken him ages to take over. Naruto seemed more alert than normal and he didn't want Naruto to know what he was doing. He got dressed into Naruto's clothing and quickly left the apartment.

He stuck to the shadows as he headed to his destination. He was going to see the Hokage. He needed his help if he wanted to get Wolf and Naruto together. He wanted them thrown together as much as possible but he couldn't do that from within the seal. The Hokage however could.

Kurama carefully made his was to the Hokage mansion flitting from shadow to shadow, stopping occasionally to avoid the patrolling guards. They kept popping up like roaches it was most annoying, not to mention time consuming.

Finally after thirty minutes Kurama was standing in front of the hokage mansion walls. They were about twenty foot tall with guards walking the perimeter. He crouched hidden behind a trash can opposite the walls watching them, learning there patterns.

He stayed there for a further thirty minutes until he was sure there would be no change. The guards passed every 10 minutes. Meaning he had ten minutes to scale the walls. He couldn't use chakra as the guards would sense that plus he was sure there would be seals in place to stop people from sticking to them. Instead he channeled a small but a yoki into his hands and watched as the nails grew into claws. He used such a small amount that no one would notice even if they were standing right next to him.

That done and with the guards just rounding the corner he ran up to the walls and began to climb, using his claws to anchor himself to the wall. He was lucky that the claws repaired themselves with just a simple application of yoki and that Naruto's own nails would not be affected or she would need one hell of a manicure after this.

Kurama began to feel the strain he was putting on Naruto's muscles and was glad when he reached the top. He did not need Naruto wondering why she was sore and aching in the morning. -He kept himself low against the top of the wall as he looked around the hokage grounds trying to spot the guards that were sure to be their. He snorted in disgust when he saw only two and they were passed out drunk. If he were an assassin the hokage would be as good as dead.

Ignoring the two comatose guards he simply jumped off the wall landing without making a noise. He then calmly walked over to the front door and knocked. He knew that at this time of night it would be the Hokage that would open the door so he was in no danger of any maids seeing Naruto's true form which he was glad for. Sneaking past the guards was one thing but breaking into the hokage's home was something that the fox thought was just to much trouble.

He stood waiting for him to finally answer the door, shifting his weight occasionally, for ten minutes before he finally heard the latch on the door being opened. He looked the door as it creaked open to see the hokage peer around it with a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"**Finally I thought you were going to keep me out here all night old man." **Kurama stated with a smirk on his face. The hokage's eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Kurama?"

"**You got it. Now are you going to let me in or leave me out here?"** The hokage was still to stunned to say anything so he just nodded his head in a daze and stepped back, allowing him to enter. The Hokage silently turned around and walked to his study closing the door behind Kurama and the activating the security seals to make sure no one overheard what was about to be said.

Kurama sat down on one of the couches and made himself comfortable whilst the hokage sat behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of sake from one of his draws. He took a sip before settling a firm gaze on Kurama.

"Now Kurama before you tell me why you are here I want to know how it is you were able to take over Naruto's body and if she knows." Kurama rolled his eyes. He should of known that he would be worried about that. If he were to hazard a guess the hokage would be worried that he could take over at any time and do something bad to the village.

"**Don't get your nickers in a twist old man. I am able to take over as Naruto is asleep. And no she does not know. I can't take over if she is aware of it. And as soon as she starts to become aware my control slips so we have to be quick. Now don't worry about things you think I might do I won't do anything that would be bad for my kit. I am only doing this now as I need your help."**

Kurama watched as The hokage mulled over what he had said. He could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't missed the fact that he said for my kit instead of for the village. He hoped that would be good enough as that was all he was getting. He didn't care for this village one way or the other. He only cared for Naruto.

"OK then what is you need?" Kurama could tell he was still wary but then he wouldn't be hokage if he wasn't.

"**I want to get The man called Kakashi and Naruto together!" **He said bluntly. Subtlety was not one of his strong points. The hokage sat there gaping. He knew that Kurama was up to something but he didn't suspect this.

"Why?" he asked a little dumbfounded.

"**Because I want my kit to be happy. After everything shes gone through shes deserves someone who will love and care for her. Not in the way of a farther or a brother but someone who would die for her. Someone who would place her first and protect her but also give her a challenge. At the same time I won't let someone week be with my kit or someone who would use her or could never really care for her. Naruto, however, is to stubborn to even look for some one. I think its because shes afraid of hurting them or of getting hurt herself. So it has to be someone who will not give up on her when she rejects them, hence Kakashi. He, I hope, will challenge her, make her laugh, get her angry, but at the same time treat her like an equal. I want her happy Saratobbi." **Kurama hung his head as he spoke the last words barely above a whisper.With his head hung he never noticed the smile appear on Saratobbi's face.

"Why is this so important to you? You have already helped train and raise her so why should you care about this." Saratobbi needed to know that Kurama's reason where pure and the answer to his question would inform him if it truly was.

"**You are right I have helped her a lot. But …. I still feel guilty. Even if it was not my fault that I attacked the village I still feel responsible. If it was not for me she would have lead a normal life. Had loads of friends. Maybe even a boyfriend by now. But she hasn't. She has barely any friends and that's my fault. Its my fault she has to hide who she really is. So if I can make things better for her... if I can right the wrong I inadvertently caused I will but I need your help. Please." **He looked up into Saratobbi's eyes pleading him to help him.

"OK how do you propose we do this?"

***-UZU-***

**Two months later**

Naruto woke up groggily. She hated mornings. She sighed and got out of bed heading to the shower.

Today was the day of the graduation exam. She knew she could pass with flying colors but she had to look like the fool. She hated all these masks at times even if they kept her safe. Turning the shower on and climbing in she looked back over the last two months. She had been training herself rigorously.

With the help of her shadow clones she had finally gained control over her storm release. She knew it was mainly because she already had control over the three elements that the release contained but it was still an achievement. Although she was no closer to activating her second one however and had no idea how to do so. She had also managed to get better at the new technique she had created and named sweat release. It was no where near perfect but Kurama would now allow her to use it for smaller jutsu.

She had also kept a close eye out for anyone following her in either of her forms just to make sure but had so far found nothing. The Kyubbi refused to help her however and even seemed to be in a mood which she found odd. She quickly brushed the thought aside thinking the fox was just being his usual temperamental self.

She got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a big fuzzy towel and then went back into her bed room to get dressed. She pulled on her usual outfit before bringing up her henge. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. She was getting tired of hiding, even though she knew she had to. She just wished she had someone she could confide in. Someone like a friend. That was why she chased Sakura so much in her boy form. She didn't want her as a girlfriend...ew. She just thought she would make a good friend. However she was to busy chasing her precious Sasuke.

Sadness filed her eyes as she realized just how alone she felt sometimes. She glanced back at the mirror,pulling up her fake smile and headed to the academy.

***-UZU-***

"Hey. Kurama. Do you think I should carry on acting like the fool or should I drop the first mask and show them what this henge can do?" She had been sitting at the back at the classroom silently pondering how to go about this exam. She didn't know if she should barely pass or if she should wipe the floor with them. She wanted to do the latter.

"**Hmmmm. Why not. Go for it kit. I know this whole act has started to get to you. It should be safe enough. It may even give the Hokage a headache and that's always funny."**

She let a true smile grace her face as she got up and went to the bathroom. She still had half an hour yet before the exam was due to start so no one had arrived yet. This allowed her to make a quick modification of the henge. It was pointless showing what she could do if she still had to wear that orange eyesore.

Instead she changed the outfit to black cargo pants with black steel toe capped boots, and a tight black t-shirt that looked like it had been painted on. It showed her well defined muscles that had been kept hidden beneath the orange. He two katana's were kept safe in a seal on either of her wrists. Ready to be called upon if she needed them. She had already decided that she would not wear them on her back unless she was in girl form as if anyone had seen her use them it could give her away whilst she was under the henge.

With a smile she walked out and went back to the classroom to sit down and wait.

She had only been sitting for fifteen minutes when people stated to file in. they didn't even look at her or notice anything was different. She snorted. These people were supposed to become genin. As she looked them over one person caught her eye. It was shikamaru. He nodded his head at her then sat down with his head on the desk and fell asleep. Okay maybe one person had noticed.

The noise in the classroom got louder and louder as the students waited for there teacher to arrive. Most of the noise was coming from Sakura and Ino, who were fighting over there Sasuke-kun again. Seriously what was the appeal of this guy. His hair looked like a duck's butt and he did nothing but brood. Evan though his clan got slaughtered, which she admits is terrible, she didn't understand why he doesn't make new bonds and cherish and protect them.

After another ten minutes Iruka walked in. She watched as he tried in vain to get the class under control a vein starting to throb on his head.

"BE QUIET!" Iruka's head grew about three sises as he yelled at the class using his famed big head jutsu. The class immediately silenced. Naruto wondered why the rest of her students were always shocked when he did this. They should be used to it by now.

She saw Iruka gaze around the classroom, making sure he had all of there attention when his eyes landed on her. She saw confusion fill his gaze as he took in her appearance. He shook his head as if trying to get rid of the questions she knew would be filling his head before he began to inform the class on the exam that was about to take place.

"Now, as you all know today is the graduation exam. You have all come very far in your time here and I trust that you will all do your best. This exam will consist of three main parts. First you have the written test, then the weapons test and then finally the ninjustu test. On top of that you will have the opportunity to take specialization tests. I will pass around a sheet of paper with a list of the additional test written on. These will be tiajutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, stealth and medical ninjutsu. Now the tiajutsu test will consist of you fighting either me or Mizuki with any tiajutsu style you want. We will then grade you on you performance. The kenjutsu test is the same only this time you will use any type of sword you wish and you will be fighting Gekkō Hayate. He is an experienced kenjutsu user and will be more qualified to test you than us two are. The fuinjutsu test will be a written test to show your knowledge of seals and what seals if any you can create. The genjutsu test is simple. You have to show what genjutsu you can create as well as show how well you can break out of genjutsu. For stealth you will have to go through a prearranged stealth course and preform a killing move on a dummy and then get out. Finally there is the medical ninjutsu test. This will be the hardest. You will have to do a test on the creation of poisons and medicine, a written one about the human body as well as a test to show how good your chakra control is. Now I must remind you that those test are optional and you can pass without them; however if you decide to do any then it may increase your grade as well as help your future jounin instructors in teaching you. Now that I have explained everything Mizuki will pass around the list." Everyone sat silently trying to decide what tests they should take. They all new that this was an important decision to make. For Naruto however, it was easy. She was going to take them all. Most would call it showing off but she had to show them what she could do, even if it was only the extent of her male form, or it could cost her future team their lives.

She knew that teams that did not know each other abilities did not last long as their teamwork was never up to scratch. This causes them to think as individuals and not take into account what their teammates might be doing. And that was dangerous. As such she had to show them. Plus it might give them a kick up the arse. Naruto grinned as that thought entered her head. She could just imagine everyone's faces when they get beat by the dead last. Wouldn't they be thrilled.

***-UZU-***

Naruto watched as Iruka stood at the front of the class quickly looking through the students choices of tests. She wondered how he would react when he came across hers. Would he question her or just silently accept it. Iruka was one of the few people who actually cared for her so chances were he would question it. Not wanting her to risk failing for a third time. However his confusion over her change of clothes might keep him silent.

She saw Iruka freeze after reading one paper before appearing to read it again as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"N..Naruto? Are you sure of these choices? Are you sure you want to take them all?" The classroom was filled with a stunned silence before the students burst into a frenzy of laughter and angry shouts. There was only two that remained silent. Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"SILENCE!" Iruka screamed after listening to the noise for about a minute before he had apparently had enough. "Well Naruto?"

Naruto sat silently staring at him with a smirk on her face before her voice rang out clear and precise around the classroom. "Positive."

Before Iruka could respond a hand slamming on a desk was heard. Everyone turned towards the noise to see one Sasuke Uchiha standing with an annoyed expression on his face.

"If the dobe is doing them all then so am I. I will show him what a true elite ninja can do as well as put him in his place. I will not be outdone by the deadlast of the class. Iruka will you change my test choices accordingly." His piece said he sat back down. His fan-girls immediately began to swoon about how cool he was while Naruto sat in silent fury.

The words that had just come out of Sasuke's mouth had enraged Naruto. How dare he be so arrogant. Didn't he know he was the elite of nothing. They weren't even ninja yet. Not to mention that arrogance could get his future team killed. She was determined to knock some sense into him. One way or another.

"Are you sure of this Sasuke? If you do badly on any of the tests then it could lower your final grade." Iruka said. He needed to make sure that Sasuke was aware of the possible repercussions. He was a good student but not many people were good enough to do them all and still pass. The only reason he had not questioned Naruto was because he was stubborn and his sudden attitude and clothes change intrigued him.

"I am sure. If you should warn anyone it should be the dobe." Sasuke confirmed with a smirk on his face showing he was not worried in the slightest. Iruka nodded his head before proceeding to change Sasuke's paper accordingly.

"Alright then. Now that that has been sorted we will begin the examination. We will start with three mandatory test."

***-UZU-***

Naruto sat outside at the top of the bleachers waiting for the tijustu test to begin thinking back over the tests so far. The written exam was ridiculously easy and she was sure she got 100%. The weapons test she also did the best on getting ten out of ten for kunia throwing which only one other person was able to do. That person being Sasuke. In the shuriken she had beaten him with him getting a nine out of ten whilst she reachieved the perfect ten. Sasuke had done nothing but glare at her whilst the other students either stared at her in shock or yelled that she had cheated and there was no way the deadlast could beat their Sasuke-kun. Three guesses which students those came from. Upon closer inspection the teachers had noticed that her blades had gone straight though. This she believed had gotten her extra marks as she could have only done that with wind manipulation. Far above an academy students skill. Finally there had been the ninjutsu test. She knew she got 100% for this test as well if not a few added points as instead of doing the regular clone jutsu she had done the shadow clone jutsu. She had defiantly managed to shock Iruka that was for sure. As for Mizuki he had not stopped glaring any more than Sasuke had.

She quickly looked at the people who had decided to take the test of tiajutsu. They were Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Sasuke, herself and several civilians. She knew that she would have no problems getting a better score than them even if she was not as good in her male form as she was in her true form. Heck she just hoped the chunin instructor could keep up.

Naruto watched as Iruka called down the Kiba for his test. He would be up against Mizuki. She knew Mizuki would probably rig the test so she would fight him trying to get her to fail but she was not to bothered. It would give her the chance to wipe that smirk of his face and maybe get him to recognize her for her however unlikely it was.

Naruto saw each student go down and fight. The civilians did not do that bad. They were not what Naruto would consider good enough to be genin but saying they had no clans to teach them they could be worse. As for the clan heirs she could see potential. Kiba had some good techniques and if used correctly he could be formidable in a fight. However he was to brash and charged into battle without thinking. If he could just calm down and think then he could be really strong. Hinata could be a force to be reckoned with. Her movements were precise and at times she flowed like water. With practice she would be nearly impossible to hit. However her shy and gentle nature held her back. She hesitated quite a lot and created openings in her defense. When she created an opening she was to hesitant to go forward. Choji could be a power house. He had a lot of strength however he needed to work on using that strength effectively but at the moment he seemed far to interested in getting back to his snacks. Sasuke she was the least impressed with. Whilst out of them all he did the best he was to arrogant. The way he moved and fought almost screamed it. He looked down his nose at his opponent and seemed to think that victory was assured because he was an elite and did not put enough thought behind his attacks besides weather they were big and flash enough.

When his fight was finished, even though he did not win, he walked away with a smirk on his face. As he walked past her he looked down at her and said " beat that dobe" and walked away to sit down. The moment his bum touched the seats his fan girls flocked around him screaming how cool he was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Naruto stood up and entered the ring. Sure enough she was facing Mizuki. Looking into his eyes she could see nothing but malicious glee. She shrugged her shoulders and got into her stance. She briefly wondered what people would think of her chosen style. She knew not many people still practiced it in the world today so doubted if they had seen it before. Even though the style was a perfect match for her no matter what form she was in it still felt weird in her boy form, uncomfortable even.

As soon as Iruka signaled for test to begin Mizuki shot of as fast as he could. To the other students he was nothing but a blur but for her he was moving in slow motion. It looked like he was going to go full out. With the others he had held back a lot but not with her. Not that she was surprised. He went to punch her in the face obviously aiming to end this quickly but she simply flowed under his arm and jabbed him in the stomach. With the amount of strength she sent into the punch he was thrown backwards and fell onto the ground. He stood up and came at her again. This time he was using more complex strategies and moves but she just dodged out of the way of all of them. She didn't try to counter yet. She wanted him to tire himself out a bit. That was the point of her style. The user was supposed to move around like the wind dodging the attacks before finally releasing a flurry of quick punches and kicks to end the fight. The style was called Changing Winds.

Finally after about two minutes she decided he was tired enough. She waited for him to come at her again before ducking under the leg aimed at her face, she the quickly spun round on the bulls of her feet before giving a quick side kick into is stomach that she followed up with a punch to the face. The two blows sent him flying backwards again onto the floor. She righted herself and looked over at him. He was unconscious.

She stood there looking over the shock on her fellow students faces as Iruka named her the winner. To them it looked like she had ben dancing. She had moved so elegantly. It also seemed abit odd coming from a boy like the style just didn't fit. They couldn't deny however that he used it well so they just shrugged it off.

She knew he had tried to stop the fight when he saw how Mizuki was fighting but it appeared he changed his mind when he saw she was having no problems. She gave him a quick smile before waling back over to the stands to sit down noticing the fury on Sasuke's face. The most surprising however was that Sakura was just looking at her as if she was contemplating something. Naruto would have thought that she would have been screaming that there was no way that she the deadlast could beat her Sasuke-kun. Maybe she was wrong about her after all but she wouldn't hold her breath.

Point of view change

Sakura sat thinking about what she had just seen. It did not make any sense. The way that Naruto had moved during that fight had been far to graceful, almost feminine. But that made no sense. How could a boy move like that. It would take a lot of training and why would he even want to. The time it would of taken to teach himself to move like a women could have been spent on learning and perfecting a more suitable style.

Normally she would have written it of as Naruto being an idiot again. But during this test he had seemed different. More calm and more intelligent. He was certainly more skilled than what he had previously shown. So could she write it off as idiocy. The answer would be no. There must be more going on, however, she could not figure out what. But she would.

At the moment though she did not even know how to go about finding out. She doubted straight out asking would get her anywhere. She would need help. She looked around at her classmates to see if anyone else had noticed. From what she could see nearly everyone had but they all just brushed it off. There was only one other person who seemed curios. Shikamaru. Maybe he could help her.

Point of view change

Shikamaru's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Naruto was proving to be even more troublesome than he had originally thought. He always knew that he was hiding something that was why he was not to surprised at the change earlier in class. This however he did not expect. Naruto showed a lot of skill. Far more than a simple academy student or even a genin. What was more the movements of his fighting style did not seem to match his body. Oh don't get him wrong they were executed very well and he could see he knew the style well. But it just did not fit.

It would not be possible for one so young to get so strong on there own so who had taught him. He had noticed how everyone had treated him so he doubted that anyone would have offered. The hokage could not have done it as that would be favoritism. The only logical conclusion was a friend of the family but he was an orphan with no idea who that was and from what he had gathered no one else knew either.

He frowned as he felt a headache come on. He would need to look into this. He did not like to leave a mystery unsolved and he had a feeling this one would not stop bugging him until he figured it out. He believed the best place to start would be the secret archives. If he could find out who his family was then he might be able to figure out who had taught him and why they taught him that style.

Normally to find out such information one would simply have to look in the library but since no one new anything about him he doubted that the information was in there or someone would know something. This meant that for whatever reason the information was a secret. The next question, however, was how did he get into those archives.

Point of view change

Next up was kenjutsu. Naruto was not surprised that not may people were taking this exam. Learning it was hard and not many people would have had the facilities or the desire to learn it. It was only her, Sasuke and a couple of civilian who were taking it. She did not think the civilians would do to good but they might surprise her. It all depended on if they had studied it previously or if they were just taking the exam because they thought it was cool. Sasuke was an unknown. With the Uchiha archives he could be very good. However from what she had seen he had never done kenjutsu before. Whether he had practiced in secret at home however was another matter. She would just have to wait to find out.

There was a selection of practice swords laid out for them to pick from. Both the civilians and Sasuke chose the katana It was of no surprise to her. It was the most well known and what people believed to be the easiest to use.

As she watched the civilians fight she was a bit surprised. They did not do to bad. From the way they moved it was obvious that they had looked into fighting with a sword but that they had not had a lot of experience putting that study into practice. Still they showed a willingness to learn that was promising.

Sasuke however was an embarrassment to himself and all kenjutsu users. The civilians were better. He could dodge out of the way of a sword strike but then did not know how to follow that through with a counter strike. As for blocking, it was non existent. Every know and again he would do a move that made it obvious he had watched someone fighting or training with a sword but it was badly done. Odds were he hadn't even practiced them. By the and of the test the entire class was shocked. He was the best student but even his fan girls could tell he had just made a fool of himself. It was of no surprise when Iruka told him he had failed this test. His response was to give Iruka a glare and stomp over to the bleachers, sitting down in a huff. Only a few fan girls went over to comfort him and even then there were not as many as before.

Naruto got up and walked down to the ring picking up two katana's on her way. She then got into the defense stance of the famous Dance of the Whirlpools used by the Uzumaki's and one Kushina Uzumaki. When Gekkō saw the stance she saw surprise enter his eyes. It only lasted for about a second but she still noticed it. As Iruka called the match to begin she saw him take off. She was a bit annoyed with how slow he was moving. It was obvious he was trying to make the match fair by moving at genin's speed to give the academy student's a chance but she did not need it.

Instead of waiting for him to strike like she had originally planned she quickly switched to the offensive and took off at top speed. With her weights on it was only low jounin but it should get him to up the anti as they say. She started to strike at him again and again noticing that with each strike his speed increased. It was not long before they were both going full out each trying to find a hole in the others defense.

Naruto had a grin on her face loving the challenge her opponent presented. She knew that if she was in her true form that while the battle would be difficult she would be finding it a lot easier. Still it was fun all the same. So into the battle as she was her brain started to run on auto pilot. Pulling out the correct moves as appropriate. It was because of this that before she realized what she was doing she began to execute a move that requires the user to jump over their opponent's head, spinning as fast possible before landing behind them and then using both swords in a pincer movement around the neck to decapitate them. It was a brilliant move. However she only had it perfected in her girl form. When in the henge she had a tendency to overestimate her reach due to the differences in height. This gave the opponent the time to react that if done right they would not have.

She was too far into the move to stop it know however, so she just had to hope that she got it right or this fight would be over. As she landed she lifted her swords to finish the move. Just as the swords were coming around his neck he ducked. He spun on the bulls of his feet before coming back up and knocking the swords from her hands. He then pointed his own at her neck. She had overestimated her reach like she knew she would have. She had lost. She panted while giving him a smile. She then nodded her head at him before going to collect the swords from the ground. She placed them back on the table before sitting back down. No one had said a word. They appeared to be in to much shock. Iruka had not even called the match yet he was to busy gaping at her.

***-UZU-***

Naruto sat in the classroom with the rest of the class thinking back on the test she had done. Overall she thought that she had done rather well. Tiajutsu she won so she should be okay in that. kenjutsu... well she lost but she thought she put up a good fight. As for the fuinjutsu test it was laughable. The written test consisted of recognizing and naming a selection of seals. Safe to say she knew them all. She then had to create some seals she knew. Given the allotted time she chose to make a sealing scroll, an explosion tag, a gravity seal, a resistance seal, a chakra suppression seal as well as one of her elemental barrier seal. For the barrier seal she had chosen water. It was of rather knew design so Jiji had not seen it yet. The seals were then taken up to the Hokage to be graded while the other test were carried out. It was only her and Sasuke who had taken this test and she doubted Sasuke knew anything about seals. He might have recognized some though.

The next test was the genjutsu test. There were only five people not including herself taking this test. These were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino. They all stated up to what level of genjutsu they could cast and break. Ino was able to cast up to a D rank but could break a C rank. Sakura could cast and break a C rank. Sasuke got the same as Sakura. Hinata was the same a Ino. Casting a few D ranks and breaking a C rank. Shino was a surprise. She did not know he could do genjutsu but given his clan she could see the use. He cast a Crank and broke up to a D rank. When it was her turn she cast up to an A rank and broke out of genjutsu's up to an A rank. She knew that thanks to Kurama she could break out of an S rank but she figured that that was overkill.

The stealth test was easy. A dummy was placed about half a mile into the forest surrounding the academy. They then had to sneak into the forest without being seen by the genin, chunin, jounin or anbu. Preform a killing move on the dummy and then get out. She had been outwitting the anbu for so long it was a laugh. Ino had gone in first and had managed to get the rank genin as she had successfully avoided them but was seen by the rest. Sasuke had also received the rank genin and had gotten extra marks for his kill. Herself however, got anbu. It had only taken her two minutes to complete the test. It did however take a further ten minutes to convince Iruka that she had done it and was not lying. The look of dejection on the anbu's faces when they realized they had failed to catch her again was priceless.

Finally there had been the medical ninjutsu test. The making of poison's and medicine was a written test along with the written test on human anatomy. She thought she did alright on those and she knew Sakura and possible Hinata did alright as well. Sasuke however she did not expect much from. She thought he was probably to arrogant to care about medical ninjutsu as he probably thought he would not get hurt and that he would not care about healing a comrade as it would slow him down. She felt the chances of him studding the subject was slim. They then went outside to test their chakra control. Sakura was able to get to step three successfully. She stuck a leaf to her forehead, then hovered it above her skin before finally making it spin. She probably could have gone further if she had none the other steps. Hinata got to the same level. Sasuke was able to get to step two. When he tried to get it to spin it blasted away from him. This was probably due to large reserves and not enough practice. When it was her turn she got to step 7. She easily completed the first three before moving on to climb up a tree for step four. She then did this using the leaf excesses. Before moving on to step six and seven however she had to create her own pond. As academy students were not expected to know the water walking exercise they had not got a pool of water close by. To rectify this she simply used Drilling Air Bullet Jutsu to create a big enough ditch in the floor before using her water manipulation to fill it with water. Ignoring the shocked look of her classmates and her teachers she just walked out on top of the water. For step seven she did this with the leaf exercise.

Now they were all waiting for the results. It had not been long before Iruka walked back in with a list in his hand. He had a rather proud look on his face as he turned to face the class.

"I am happy to say that you all passed with the Rookie of the Year being Naruto Uzumaki. His score has only ever been matched by Itachi Uchiha and Minoto Namikaze. The Konochi of the Year is Sakura Haruno. Congratulations to the both of you. Finally the person with the lowest score is Sasuke Uchiha."

The rest of the class gasped at this news. Not only had the supposed dead last, Naruto, beat Sasuke. Sasuke had also come in last. None was more surprised however than Sasuke himself. He stood up with fury on his face.

"That is not possible. I am an Uchiha an elite. The deadlast should be the dobe not me. I demand a retest." Iruka glared at Sasuke causing him to gulp and sit down.

"Listen hear Uchiha. I warned you that failing any of the test would lower your grade but you ignored me. Naruto passed all of his tests bumping up his grade. You however only passed the mandatory three, the tiajutsu and the genjutsu tests. The rest you failed. Further more Naruto beat your scores in the tests you did pass. So sit down and shut up. Your arrogance has already cost you once today."

The class was silent for awhile after this while Iruka let it all sink in before he spoke up again.

"Now since you have all passed I want you back here a week from now at ten o'clock in the morning to receive you team assignments and to meet your jounin sensies. Now get your head bands on the way out and have a good week." With that he he sat back down behind his desk and started handed out headbands to the people on their way out.

**That's it for now.**

**Hope you liked it. Please click the review button and let me know what you thought.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
